Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven
by MARK69
Summary: Tras estar en Ciudad Gótica, las Guerreras Mágicas (Lucy, Marina y Anaís), siguen a Caldina, a otra ciudad. Bludhaven. Ahí, vivirán otra aventura, ahora junto a Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson). Apariciones especiales, de Cazadora y Canario Negro. Parte 2 de 2, aquí termina la historia, que inicia en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica".


"Las Guerreras Mágicas" & "Nightwing": "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven".

 **Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (** MARK6_9 ) **.**

 **Basada en los personajes creados por: El Grupo CLAMP ("Las Guerreras Mágicas") y DC Comics ("Nightwing"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Personajes invitados: Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing, Joe Martin / La Calavera Atómica, Ted White / Gato Salvaje, Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro, Helena Bertinelli / La Cazadora y Verónica Sinclair / Roulette, personajes que pertenecen a Bludhaven, y a los comics de "Nightwing". Estos personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. En este episodio, se produce una breve aparición de Timothy "Tim" Drake (Robin). Cassandra Cain (Batgirl) es mencionada, pero no interviene, en ésta historia.**

 **Episodio 2 de 2 (Conclusión de la historia iniciada en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica").**

Una mañana, en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad de Bludhaven, el oficial Richard "Dick" Grayson, arreglaba un poco de papeleo, cuando se le informó, de que alguien lo buscaba, en la recepción. Dick se apuró a ir a ver, quien era. En segundos, ya estaba ahí.

-¡Alguien me busca, Carrie! –preguntó Dick, llegando con la recepcionista. -¿Quién es?

-¡Son aquellas 3 señoritas, oficial Grayson! –indicó Carrie, chica rubia, de cabello rizado, y grandes ojos azules. -¡Según me dijeron, son de Japón, y vienen de Ciudad Gótica, de parte de su amigo Tim! ¡Dicen que usted entiende, a que se refiere eso!

-¡Bien, Carrie, gracias! –dijo Dick, viendo a las chicas. -¡Iré a atenderlas!

-¿Señoritas? –preguntó Dick, a modo de saludo. -¿Cómo están? ¡Soy el oficial Richard Grayson! ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

-¡Buenos días, oficial Grayson! –saludó Hikaru, poniéndose de pie, y dándole la mano, al otrora Chico Maravilla original. -¡Soy Hikaru Shidou, y ellas son mis amigas, Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Hououji! ¡Somos de Japón, y venimos de Ciudad Gótica!

-¿Ciudad Gótica? –repitió Dick, enarcando las cejas. -¿Conocieron a Tim, verdad?

-¡Así es, conocimos a Tim! –respondió Hikaru, sonriendo. -¡Excelente persona!

-¿Por qué, no vamos a una sala, a conversar con más privacidad? –sugirió Dick, viendo a su alrededor. -¡Además, ya sé, para donde irá ésta charla!

Asintiendo, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, siguieron a Dick a una sala, de esas, en las cuales, los policías interrogan a los pillos. Tras entrar, Dick cerró la puerta, y todos se sentaron.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Shidou! –empezó Dick, tras tomar aire. -¡La escucho!

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda, oficial Grayson! –contó Hikaru, con gran tiento. -¿O debería decir, que necesitamos la ayuda de Nightwing?

-¿Así que necesitan a Nightwing, eh? –repitió Dick, mesándose el mentón. -¡Veo que Tim les habló de mí, y deben tener un problema serio! ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Buscamos a una persona, a la cual debemos llevar, con nosotras 3, de vuelta al planeta Céfiro! –intervino Umi, viendo que la charla, de seguir entre Hikaru y Dick, iba a ser muy, pero muy larga. -¡Caldina se nos escapó en Ciudad Gótica y, según nos informó un sujeto llamado el Pingüino, ella venía hacia ésta ciudad!

-¿Planeta Céfiro? –preguntó Dick, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿Quiénes son, realmente, ustedes 3? ¡Me gustaría, saber toda la verdad!

-¡Somos las Guerreras Mágicas, defensoras del planeta Céfiro, oficial Grayson! –explicó Fuu, con gran calma. -¡La persona a la que buscamos, se llama Caldina, y es una ilusionista! ¡Ella es nativa del planeta Siceta, pero vive en Céfiro!

-¡Si desean ayuda, vayan a la azotea del edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia, hoy, a la medianoche! –sugirió Dick, sonriendo. -¡Ahí, recibirán la ayuda necesaria!

Agradeciendo lo sugerido por Dick, las Guerreras Mágicas se despidieron de él, y se fueron. Acto seguido, buscaron un hotel. Tras registrarse, subieron a su habitación, tomaron cada una un buen baño, comieron algo, y se relajaron, después de la azarosa aventura vivida, poco antes, en Ciudad Gótica. Ahora, sólo debían esperar. Mientras tanto, el oficial Richard "Dick" Grayson, tras salir de su trabajo, y habiendo llegado a su apartamento, llamaba a su amigo de Ciudad Gótica, Timothy "Tim" Drake. En cierto momento, la conversación ya iba bien avanzada.

-¡Deseo que me hables, Tim, sobre un trío de chicas japonesas, unas tales Guerreras Mágicas! –pidió Dick, interesado. -¿Qué buscan ellas acá, en Bludhaven?

-¡Buscan a una chica ilusionista, que se llama Caldina! –informó Dick, al tiempo que finalizaba, una tarea del colegio. -¡Desean llevarla de vuelta a su mundo, un planeta llamado Céfiro! ¿Te cuento algo? ¡Esa chica, Caldina, limpió el local del Pingüino!

-¿Así, que le gusta el dinero? –preguntó Dick, ya más interesado. -¡Aquí, podría buscar dinero, en las luchas clandestinas!

-¿Vas a ayudarlas, verdad, Dick? –quiso saber Tim, curioso. -¡Ellas, son buenas chicas!

-¡Las ayudaré, pero no como Dick Grayson! –contestó Dick, decidido. -¡Si las ayudo, será como Nightwing! ¡Hablaremos luego, Tim! ¡Debo verlas, en 15 minutos! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós, Dick! –se despidió Tim, al ver que llegaba a buscarlo Cassandra Cain (Batgirl), al parecer, con noticias que darle. -¡Luego, me cuentas como te fue!

En cosa de segundos, Dick se cambió, su uniforme de oficial de policía, por el traje de Nightwing. Apenas se lo puso, salió de su apartamento. En poco tiempo, tuvo a la vista, la azotea del edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia. De un salto, llegó allí.

Al llegar Nightwing, no había nadie. En un reloj, se indicaba, que faltaban 10 minutos, para la medianoche, la hora de la reunión. En ese preciso momento, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Hououji, de pie, en la azotea de su hotel, procedían a transformarse en Lucy, Marina y Anaís, las poderosas Guerreras Mágicas, defensoras del planeta Céfiro. Al acabar de transformarse, se pusieron en camino, llegando rápidamente, a su destino.

-¿Nightwing? –preguntó Lucy, tomando la iniciativa. -¿Estás aquí?

-¡Presente! –respondió Nightwing, saliendo de entre las sombras. -¡Las esperaba, Guerreras Mágicas! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas, eh?

-¡Necesitamos ayuda, para atrapar a una chica, que se llama Caldina! –explicó Marina, tomando la palabra. -¡Debemos llevarla de vuelta, al planeta Céfiro!

-¡Hay un amigo de ella, que se llama Ascot, que está preocupado por ella, joven Nightwing! –secundó Anaís, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. -¡Ascot teme que Caldina, por andar tras de algún dinero, se meta en problemas!

-¡Pasado mañana, habrá luchas clandestinas! –masculló Nightwing, pensativo. -¡En la de menos, su amiga estará ahí, apostando, o hasta participando!

Las Guerreras Mágicas, a decir una, pelaron tamaños ojos, al escuchar eso. ¡Caldina, participando en luchas! ¡No podían permitir, que eso pasara! ¡Debían evitarlo!

Entretanto, en un hotel, Caldina recibía visitas. Eran 2 chicas, una rubia, y una de cabello negro. Al parecer, tenía planes para ellas 2, y deseaba hablarles.

-¡Buenas noches! –empezó Caldina, contenta. -¿Les gustaría ganar, un buen dinero?

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntó la chica de cabello negro, cruzando los brazos, y muy seria. -¿Debemos buscar a alguien, y darle una buena lección?

-¡Tranquila, Cazadora! –intervino la chica rubia, sonriendo. -¡Presiento algo mejor!

-¡Eso espero, Canario Negro! –exclamó La Cazadora, viendo fijo a Caldina. -¡Las cosas, desde hace un tiempo, han estado aburridas acá, en Bludhaven! ¡Necesito acción!

-¡Si necesitan acción, chicas, yo, Caldina, se las daré! –ofreció Caldina, muerta de risa, y sacando un grueso fajo de billetes. -¡Iremos a las luchas, amigas mías!

La Cazadora y Canario Negro sonrieron, al escuchar esa oferta, y ver aquel dinero. Ahora sí, el asunto les interesaba, y les interesaba mucho.

-¿Les interesa, verdad? –inquirió Caldina, sonriendo. -¡Habrá mucho más, después de ir a esas luchas, las cuales se realizarán pasado mañana!

-¡Estoy dentro! –dijo La Cazadora, tomando parte del dinero. -¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¡Yo, también me apunto, amiga Caldina! –secundó Canario Negro, tomando la otra parte del dinero. -¡Ya lo verás, que vamos a ganar mucho, pero mucho más!

En otro punto de la ciudad de Bludhaven, Ted White (Gato Salvaje) entrenaba en su gimnasio. Era un hombre, de más de 50 años, que no sabía que significaba la palabra "retiro". ¡Nada de eso! Tenía cerca de 30 años, de ser un superhéroe, y pensaba seguirlo siendo. Por eso, entrenaba, con el vigor, de un hombre, de la mitad de su edad.

-¡Dentro de 2 días, pelearé contra ese mañoso, de Joe Martin, mejor conocido como La Calavera Atómica! –murmuraba Ted, mientras golpeaba su "puching-ball", varias veces, con toda la fuerza de sus puños. -¡No me vencerá, claro que no! ¡Yo soy Gato Salvaje, un viejo guerrero, y los viejos guerreros, difícilmente pierden!

En otro punto de la ciudad, Joe Martin (La Calavera Atómica), también entrenaba. Estaba muy concentrado, y deseaba, sobre todo, vencer a Gato Salvaje. El principal motivo, era la revancha, ya que Gato Salvaje, le había ganado las últimas 2 veces, que se habían llegado a enfrentar. Eso, no podía quedarse así, bajo ningún motivo.

-¡Gato Salvaje, ésta vez, me las va a pagar! –juraba Joe, mientras leía recortes de periódicos, los cuales hablaban de sus últimas 2 derrotas. -¡Ya va siendo hora, de que entiendas, GRAN TONTO AÑOSO, que tu retiro está cerca, y no puedes evitarlo!

Así hablaba Joe Martin, mientras entrenaba. A cada vez que pensaba esto, su rabia aumentaba más y más. Algo similar le pasaba a Ted White, en otro punto de Bludhaven. Mientras tanto, las Guerreras Mágicas, ayudadas por Nightwing, revisaban toda la ciudad de Bludhaven, buscando a Caldina. Sin embargo, no lograban hallarla.

-¡Esto, no me gusta nada! –se lamentaba Lucy, decepcionada. -¡A Caldina, parece que se la tragó la tierra! ¡Por más que buscamos, no la hallamos!

-¡Si bien es cierto, que esto me produce cierta molestia, no soy partidaria de rendirme aún, Lucy! –respondió Marina, con un dejo de ironía en la voz. -¡La vamos a hallar, ya lo verás! ¡Recuerda, que somos las Guerreras Mágicas! ¡Caldina, no nos vencerá!

-¡Marina dice bien, Lucy! –intervino Anaís, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Siento que Caldina, se oculta, para que no arruinemos su plan, como en Ciudad Gótica! ¿Estará aún acá, en Bludhaven, o se habrá ido, a otra ciudad? ¡Eso, lo siento, pero no lo sé!

-¡No se preocupen, Guerreras Mágicas! –exclamó Nightwing, apoyando un pie, en el borde de la azotea donde estaban, y viendo a la ciudad. -¡Hallaremos a su chica, ya verán! ¡Dije que las iba a ayudar, y lo haré, por mi honor de guerrero!

Mientras esto pasaba, Caldina charlaba con sus aliadas, Cazadora y Canario Negro, a quienes, en verdad, tenía muy interesadas, en lo de obtener dinero fácil.

-¡Así es, chicas! –decía Caldina, muerta de la risa. -¡Cuando las luchas estén en lo más y mejor, iremos a la oficina! ¡Ahí, Canario Negro usará su "Grito de Canario", para inutilizar a los encargados! ¡Después, tomamos el dinero, y nos largamos!

-¡Suena excelente, amiga Caldina! –contestó La Cazadora, cruzando los brazos, y sonriendo. -¡Algo de dinero fácil, nos vendrá bien!

-¡Si bien somos chicas buenas, Cazadora, creo que ésta, a no dudarlo, será una aventura muy interesante, y emocionante! –exclamó Canario Negro, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡La verdad, no recuerdo haber hecho, hasta ahora, nada parecido a esto!

-¡Todo sea por la diversión, chicas! –exclamó Caldina, siempre sonriente. -¡Cuando estuve en Ciudad Gótica, limpié el club de un sujeto pequeño y gordo, el Pingüino, creo haber escuchado que se llamaba! ¡Claro, antes, tuve que noquear, a una gatita mala!

" _¡Ésta tipa de otro mundo, se encargó de Gatúbela!"_ , pensó La Cazadora, no dando crédito a sus pensamientos. _"¡No debo subestimarla, o estaré en problemas!"_

" _¡Según me parece, nuestra amiga Caldina, no es una tontita cualquiera!"_ , pensó, por su parte, Canario Negro. _"¡Debo estar atenta, por si trama alguna jugarreta!"_

En otro punto de Bludhaven, Nightwing, ayudado por las Guerreras Mágicas, se las arreglaba, para detener a varios pillos, ya que esa era, a no dudarlo, una noche muy ocupada. Pese a todo, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, disfrutaban ayudando a Nightwing.

-¡Creo que, cuando tengamos vacaciones del planeta Céfiro, chicas, podemos venir acá, y entrenar, ayudando a Nightwing, para mantenernos en forma! –propuso Lucy, atando a un par de pillos. -¡Si no, nos podemos ir a la ciudad de Nerima, y entrenar con Ranma Saotome y su prometida, Akane Tendo!

-¿Amigos tuyos, Lucy? –preguntó Marina, mientras, de un único golpazo, noqueaba a un tercer pillo. -¡Si es así, cuenta conmigo, amiga mía!

-¡Marina, tampoco exageres! –intervino Anaís, atando al pillo noqueado. -¡Chicas, ya debemos irnos! ¡Escucho las sirenas, de unas patrullas de la policía!

Aceptando lo dicho por Anaís, Lucy y Marina la siguieron, y se retiraron, justo cuando la policía llegaba, y se llevaba a los pillos. Nightwing, sonriendo, las observaba, y se alegraba, de tener algo de asistencia, la cual, nunca estaba de más aceptar.

Entretanto, Roulette, la jefa de las luchas clandestinas, era informada, por sus hombres, de que "algo", iba a pasar a la noche siguiente, cuando hubiera combates. Tras meditar un momento, Roulette tomó una decisión, la cual, a no dudarlo, era esperable.

-¡Chicos, redoblen la vigilancia, y ármense hasta los dientes, ya saben, con pistolas Glock, y lo más pesado que puedan encontrar! –ordenó Roulette, seria de verdad. -¡Si ese vigilante, Nightwing, trata de arruinarnos la noche, lamentará haber nacido!

Los secuaces de Roulette, aceptando esa orden, fueron a alistarse, y a tener todo en orden. Para la noche siguiente, iban a tener mucha gente en las tribunas, y debían ver, que todo estuviera bien, para garantizar un espectáculo de primera línea.

Entretanto, Caldina, como buena amante del dinero que era (En esto, era muy parecida a Nabiki Tendo, una de las cuñadas de Ranma Saotome), hacía planes, pero personales.

-¡En cuanto tenga el dinero, dejaré noqueadas a ese par de bobas, La Cazadora y Canario Negro, y me iré de Bludhaven, a ver donde lo gasto todo! –se decía Caldina, mientras se probaba, prenda tras prenda, de la ropa que se había comprado, con el dinero que sustrajo de Ciudad Gótica. -¡Soy genial, porque hallé a quien haga el trabajo sucio por mí, mientras yo, me largo con el dinero!

Con la lentitud de un caracol, se pasó el día siguiente. En la noche, la arena de luchas clandestinas, estaba repleta a tope. El duelo entre Gato Salvaje y La Calavera Atómica, era la atracción principal de la noche. El ganador, se embolsaría 5 millones de dólares. Gato Salvaje era el favorito en las apuestas, pagando 25 a 1.

En su vestidor, Joe Martin (La Calavera Atómica), se preparaba. Los fantasmas de sus 2 derrotas anteriores, ante Gato Salvaje, lo ponían de mal humor, y lo hacían arder.

-¡Finalmente, ese viejo guerrero, me las pagará! –juraba Joe, mientras entrenaba sus golpes. -¡Lo juro, ésta vez, lo venceré, en menos de un parpadeo! ¡En ésta ocasión, no tendrá la suerte, que tuvo en nuestras 2 batallas anteriores!

En su vestidor, a la vez, Ted Grant (Gato Salvaje), en un espejo, miraba su rostro, ya algo ajado, por el paso de los años, y hacía una síntesis, de su vida como héroe.

-¡Tengo 50 años, de los cuales, he sido héroe, por 30 de ellos! -murmuraba el veterano guerrero, viendo su rostro, lleno de cicatrices. -¡Sin embargo, nadie me vencerá, ni siquiera un villano ridículo, como La Calavera Atómica!

Afuera, la multitud rugía, expectante. La hora, se iba acercando. Al escuchar la gritería, Ted Grant se puso su máscara. Ahora, no era Ted Grant, era Gato Salvaje, el héroe.

-¡Finalmente, ya es hora! –dijo, dirigiéndose, al pasillo que lo llevaría al ring. -¡En ésta noche, venceré una vez más, a las fuerzas del Mal! ¡Si bien, esto es una batalla, vista por gente que ha pagado entrada, eso no la hace menos batalla, con menos honor!

En el otro vestidor, Joe Martin, activando su poder atómico, pasaba de ser Joe Martin, a ser La Calavera Atómica, un villano 100% de cuidado total. Sin decir nada, él también, se dirigió, por un pasillo, hacia el ring, donde iba a librar, una nueva batalla.

Un rato después, ambos contendientes, estaban en el ring, frente-a-frente, cara-a-cara, mano-a-mano. La tensión, era palpable, y casi se podía tocar.

-¡Buenas noches, amigos! –gritó, vía micrófono, el anunciador. -¡Hoy, les tenemos, una nueva edición, de una vieja batalla! ¡En la esquina izquierda, Joe Martin, "La Calavera Atómica"! ¡Y en la esquina derecha, Ted Grant, "Gato Salvaje"!

Si hubo gritería, cuando se anunció a La Calavera Atómica, más gritería hubo, cuando anunciaron a Gato Salvaje. Algo, era un hecho. El viejo guerrero, era muy querido en Bludhaven, y en otras ciudades, prueba de ello, es que, entre el público, había gente que había llegado de Metrópolis, Ciudad Gótica, y hasta de Ciudad Central.

Entre el público, bien camuflados con gabardinas y sombreros, como los usadas por Elliott Ness, el personaje central, de la clásica serie televisiva de los años 60´s, "Los Intocables" (Luego, llevada al cine, en una magnífica película, en 1987), estaban Nightwing y las Guerreras Mágicas. Sólo esperaban el momento, de ver actuar a Caldina, para caerle encima, atraparla, y llevarla de vuelta, al planeta Céfiro.

En el ring, la batalla inició, bastante pareja. No se podía apostar, por un posible ganador. Roulette, desde su palco especial, seguía la lucha, con enorme interés. El hecho de que, en las 2 batallas anteriores, Gato Salvaje venciera, con gran dificultad, a La Calavera Atómica, le daba un matiz de interés a ésta nueva batalla, la cual, pintaba más pareja.

-¡Algo me dice, chicos, que vamos a disfrutar ésta batalla! –dijo Roulette, dirigiéndose a sus secuaces, que estaban con ella, armados hasta los dientes. -¿No lo creen así, chicos?

Sin decir nada, los secuaces de Roulette asintieron, a lo dicho por su jefa. La noche, parecía normal, al menos, hasta ese momento. La verdad, no estaba pasando nada. En otro punto del local, Caldina, Cazadora y Canario Negro, también camufladas, se levantaban de sus asientos, y tomaban vía hacia el palco de Roulette, la jefa del sitio. Sin embargo, su plan no fue perfecto. ¿El motivo? Anaís, en cierto momento, observó el cabello rosado de Caldina, asomarse, por debajo de su sombrero. Al ver eso, puso en alerta a Lucy y a Marina, así como a Nightwing. Los problemas, se olían en el aire.

-¡Atención, he visto a Caldina! –anunció Anaís, siempre seria. -¡Y no está sola, sino con otras 2 chicas! ¡Me pregunto, quienes podrán ser ellas!

-¿Otras 2 chicas? –repitió Nightwing, extrañado al máximo. -¡Dices bien, Anaís, porque yo, también me pregunto, quienes serán! ¡Vayamos a ver, chicas, pero ya!

-¡Estamos contigo, Nightwing! –murmuró Lucy, dándole paso, al que, originalmente, fuera el primer Robin. -¡Sólo indica el camino, y te seguiremos!

-¡Cuando sea la hora, Nightwing, nosotras 3, nos encargaremos de Caldina, mientras te encargas, de sus 2 amigas, sean quienes sean! –exclamó Marina, decidida como siempre solía ser ella. -¡Según parece, van hacia el piso superior! ¿Qué habrá allí?

-¡El palco de Roulette, la mujer que dirige este lugar! –masculló Nightwing, presintiendo problemas. -¡Si buscan dinero, estará allí! ¡Y, si no me equivoco, Roulette no estará sola, sino acompañada, por varios matones, fuertemente armados!

El escuchar la palabra "matones", era lo que las Guerreras Mágicas, necesitaban escuchar, para preocuparse, por la loca de Caldina. Con rapidez de rayos, el cuarteto de héroes, se dirigió, al palco de Roulette. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, otras 3 personas, hacían lo mismo, y llevaban algo de ventaja.

Un momento después, mientras la pelea estaba "en lo más y mejor", sucedió. Caldina, Cazadora, y Canario Negro, con enorme sigilo, llegaron al palco de Roulette, donde estaba el dinero, de la recaudación de esa noche. Eran cerca, de 25 millones de dólares. Para Caldina, tanto dinero, era una presa muy suculenta, y no la iba a dejar ir.

-¡Muy bien, Canario Negro! –indicó Caldina, viendo cerrada, la puerta del palco. -¡Haz tu parte, para ir a por lo nuestro! ¡Dale, con toda la potencia!

-¡Amiga Caldina, cúbrete tus oídos! –solicitó la Cazadora, sonriendo. -¡Si no lo haces, te afectará grandemente, y te podrías quedar sorda!

-¡A un lado, chicas, que esto, será un poco ruidoso! –pidió Canario Negro, poniéndose adelante, de sus 2 compañeras. -¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El "Grito de Canario" de Canario Negro, cumplió su cometido. Como afectada por una bomba, la puerta del palco, donde estaba Roulette y sus matones, voló en pedazos. En el resto del local, la explosión, puso en alerta a todos los presentes. En el ring, Gato Salvaje, aprovechando que La Calavera Atómica, se distrajo con el ruido, aprovechó para, de un único golpazo, bien dado en la base del cráneo, dejarlo 100% noqueado.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Roulette, mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Una bomba?

-¡No, Roulette, pequeña tonta! –dijo Caldina, entrando, y agarrando la bolsa, con el dinero, de las ganancias del día. -¡Si me lo permites, amiga mía, YO me llevo esto!

-¿Qué dijiste, Caldina? –preguntó la Cazadora, creyendo que escuchaba mal. -¿No se supone, que las 3, estamos juntas en esto? ¿No deberías decir, creo, que NOSOTRAS, las 3, nos llevaremos ese dinero?

-¡Esto, no me gusta nada! –gruñó Canario Negro, cayendo en la misma cuenta, que su amiga, la Cazadora. -¿Qué tienes que decir, eh, Caldina?

-¡Sólo puedo decirles algo, a ambas, Cazadora y Canario Negro! –contestó Caldina, mientras se ponía, a la espalda, la bolsa del dinero. -¡Muchas gracias, por su ayuda!

-¿Eso es todo, Caldina? –quiso saber la Cazadora, mientras apretaba dientes y puños, lista para atacar, a la chica del planeta Siceta. -¿Crees acaso, que te vas a escapar?

-¡Esto es divertido! –murmuró Roulette, viendo lo que pasaba. -¡Según parece, la chica del cabello rosado, quiso jugarle sucio, a la Cazadora, y a Canario Negro! ¡Es una tonta, si no sabe, con quienes se ha metido!

-¡Caldina, nos usaste! –espetó Canario Negro, ya furiosa. -¡Cazadora y yo, sólo fuimos tus peones, para hacer el trabajo sucio, que no quisiste hacer!

En ese preciso momento, Nightwing y las Guerreras Mágicas, entraron al lugar. Las reacciones de los presentes, fueron diversas.

-¡Las Guerreras Mágicas! –gruñó Caldina, viendo feo a Lucy, Marina y Anaís. -¡Ustedes 3, chicas, son una verdadera plaga! ¿Por qué, no se quedaron, en Ciudad Gótica?

-¡Nosotras, Caldina, nunca nos rendimos! –se jactó Lucy, sonriendo. -¡Chicas, a ella!

-¡Vamos a darle! –sugirió Marina, decidida. -¡Caldina, ya nos causó muchos líos!

-¡En ésta ocasión, no te nos vas a escapar, Caldina! –anunció Anaís, secundando a sus 2 compañeras. -¡Ríndete, y seremos generosas contigo!

Algo parecido, pasaba con Roulette, al ver llegar a Nightwing. Al verlo, se molestó.

-¡Nightwing! –masculló Roulette, ya molesta. -¡Chicos, mátenlo!

Roulette dijo esto, pero no pasó, lo que ella pedía. En cosa de segundos, Nightwing y la Cazadora, ayudados por un nuevo "Grito de Canario", de Canario Negro, dejaron a los secuaces de Roulette, más fríos que pasteles de carbón. Finalmente, Nightwing atrapó a Roulette, esposándole las manos. Roulette gruñó, furiosa, como un animal atrapado.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, las Guerreras Mágicas, usando sus poderes, se enfrentaban a Caldina, en una batalla muy pareja, de la cual, no se podía augurar un ganador. Dejando a Roulette bien asegurada, bajo el cuidado de las Guerreras Mágicas, la Cazadora y Canario Negro, Nightwing se metió a la batalla, enfrentando a Caldina, cuerpo-a-cuerpo, lo cual, no era la especialidad de Caldina, porque ella, como era bien sabido, prefería atacar a distancia, usando sus ilusiones. Ahora, en un espacio corto, y sin mucha distancia, entre ella y su rival, que era Nightwing, Caldina no podía hacer eso.

En cierto momento, la batalla acabó. Nightwing, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, se alejó de Caldina. Canario Negro, aprovechando el momento, lanzó un "Grito de Canario", de potencia triple, el cual impactó a Caldina, derribándola noqueada. Al tiempo que esto pasaba en el palco, en el ring, Gato Salvaje era felicitado, mientras que La Calavera Atómica, aún noqueado, era llevado a la enfermería, mientras que el grueso de los asistentes, empezaba a abandonar la arena, para irse a sus casas.

Algo Después, mientras la policía de Bludhaven se llevaba a Roulette y sus secuaces, las Guerreras Mágicas, contentas, sujetaban a Caldina. Al fin, no se les escaparía de nuevo.

-¡Ya todo acabó, Guerreras Mágicas! –dijo Nightwing, sonriéndole, a las defensoras del lejano planeta Céfiro. -¿Siempre, tienen que irse?

-¡Así es, amigo Nightwing! –contestó Lucy, dándole la mano. -¡Gracias por tu ayuda, y espero que, algún día, volvamos a trabajar juntos!

-¡Aprendí mucho, tanto de Robin, como de Nightwing! –exclamó Marina, aferrando a Caldina, quien no decía nada. -¡Ciudad Gótica y Bludhaven, están en buenas manos!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –terció Anaís, antes de volver a ver, a la Cazadora y a Canario Negro, a quienes les aconsejó, algo muy importante. -¡Y ustedes 2, chicas, no vuelvan a dejarse engañar, por una persona mañosa, como es Caldina! ¡Ustedes, son defensoras del Bien, como nosotras! ¡Sigan así, y todo estará muy bien!

La Cazadora y Canario Negro, sonriendo, asintieron a lo dicho por Anaís. Acto seguido, usando un conjuro, que les enseñó Guruclef, las Guerreras Mágicas desaparecieron, yéndose de vuelta, al planeta Céfiro, junto con Caldina. Nightwing, la Cazadora, y Canario Negro, las vieron irse. A él, no le extrañó, pero a ellas 2, sí les extrañó.

-¡Se fueron! –dijo la Cazadora, llegando al sitio donde, segundos antes, estaban las Guerreras Mágicas y Caldina. -¡Desearía saber hacer, ese truco de desaparición!

-¡No te preocupes, Cazadora! –intervino Canario Negro, sonriendo. -¡Puede ser que, algún día, las volvamos a ver! ¡No sé, pero tengo esa sensación!

-¡Chicas, vayamos a comer algo! –sugirió Nightwing, también sonriendo. -¡Yo invito!

La Cazadora y Canario Negro, al unísono, aceptaron la sugerencia de Nightwing. Como si fueran uno solo, los 3 superhéroes, se dirigieron a algún punto de interés, en Bludhaven. La noche, aún tenía varias horas por delante, y había que aprovecharlas.

 **Nota: "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Bludhaven", ha terminado. Así, se cierra ésta saga, que se inició en "Rojo, Azul y Verde sobre Ciudad Gótica". Las Guerreras Mágicas, ahora tienen, en Robin y Nightwing, así como en La Cazadora y Canario Negro, a nuevos y muy valiosos aliados, para luchar contra las fuerzas del Mal.**


End file.
